To Binge
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Una historia detrás de la canción To Binge del disco Plastic Beach, un destrozado Murdoc, un comprensivo 2D y la aparición de Noodle y Russel, OneShot


_**Hola, **_

_**desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir sobre esta canción.**_

_**Es una de mis favoritas, y la encuentro hermosa :3**_

**Ojala**_** les guste y respecto a mi otro fic, (Cambios) es un oneshot :3 disculpen los mal entendidos.**_

_**Si algo no coincide, bueno, pido perdón pero es (como creo yo) que así surgió la letra :DD **_

_**disfruten! :D**_

* * *

Murdoc cerro los ojos por tercera vez, estaba agotado y el dolor de cabeza era cada vez mas fuerte, sus intentos desesperados de encontrar a Noodle lo estaban volviendo cada vez mas loco. Se aclaro la garganta; la cual la tenia reseca de tanto alcohol y cigarrillos, llevaba días encerrado en su habitación, pensando en donde podría estar ella.

Se sentía solo y devastado, el hecho de tener a Cyborg cerca de el, le resultaba algo incomodo. Al principio pensó que era buena idea; el crear una replica de Noodle, _para no extrañarla, para no sentirse culpable de todo lo que pasaba. _ Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una fuerte pulsación en la parte izquierda, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras la puerta de su habitación sonaba.

Murdoc apretó el puño, odiaba ser molestado, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte rechinido que anunciaba la entrada de alguien, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con aquella chica de cabello morado y sonrisa diabólica. Sabiendo que no era ella, un fuerte escalofrió invadió su espalda.

-Amo Murdoc- La voz de Cyborg Noodle era tan fría como toda ella, sus ojos no emitían esa calidez que tanto le gustaba, que tanto añoraba... trago silaba sintiendo como le raspaba, fijo sus ojos de distinto color en ella y apretó la boca, intentando que no se le escapara ninguna mueca de sufrimiento.

-Que quieres Cyborg, te dije que no molestaras- Su voz era apagada y aburrida, el robot lo miraba sin exprecion alguna tardando en contestarle a su _amo_

_-_Stuart Pot me ha estado preguntando por usted-

Por unos momentos, Murdoc divago entre sus recuerdos, era cierto, 2D se encontraba en Plastic Beach, secuestrado para forzarlo a crear un nuevo disco, un disco del que Murdoc se había olvidado. Arqueo una ceja mientras se paraba de la cama y camino hacia el androide, que seguía parado en la puerta.

-Ve por Stuart- Le ordeno. Cyborg Noodle asintió y dio vuelta para ir por el pobre y desdichado 2D.

De nuevo, el remordimiento invadió al satanista. El encerrar a 2D mientras era vigilado por una ballena, le causo una fuerte oleada de mareos y culpabilidad.

Pero tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar...

Tenia que retomar la búsqueda de Noodle,

Bajo a lo que era un comedor, y vio sentado a 2D, tembloroso, tan pálido como la nieve y tan flacucho como un muerto. Se pregunto si se veía igual que el y eso lo hizo deprimirse.

-Murdoc- La voz de 2D hizo estremecer al bajista, hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba, hacia mucho que no hablaba con nadie, mas que con su soledad. -Creo que tenemos que hablar... es obvio que has estado tomando... estas borracho en estos momentos y...-

Murdoc lo hizo callar con tan solo una mirada, Stuart cerro los ojos, esperando ser regañado, pero lo único que escucho fue un _Tienes razón _

Se quedaron callados unos instantes, 2D lo miraba con incredulidad, le había dado la razón, era obvio que algo pasaba.

-Escucha- Le dijo Murdoc, colocando las manos en la mesa mientras se recargaba en ella -Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer... lo mas importante es, encontrar a Noodle... no sera fácil pero...-

Sus piernas temblaron, cerro los ojos sintiendo ardor en ellos. No podía ser débil frente a Stuart Pot.. _no frente a el._ Sonrió de lado y volvió a clavar su mirada en el chico. -Porque no... ehmm... bueno...- 2D se paro de la mesa entendiendo lo que quería decirle, se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro -No te preocupes, la encontraremos-

Murdoc hizo una mueca de dolor mientras escuchaba como 2D se alejaba de ese lugar, dejándolo completamente solo. De nuevo, sus pensamientos lo traicionaron, si la encontraban ¿Como reaccionaria ella al enterarse de todo lo que paso? ¿Al ver al Cyborg que había creado? ¿Al ver en la basura en que se había convertido Murdoc Niccals?

* * *

Había tomado una de las pastillas de 2D para la migraña. Los días pasaban, y no tenia idea de donde se podía encontrar Noodle. _El diablo_ se encontraba recargado en la pared, en señal de que había estado practicando unas melodías que le venían a la mente. Cada que tocaba su bajo, pensaba en que algún día su banda estaría de nuevo reunida, en un reconstruido Kong Studios, o en su residencia actual; Punto Nemo. _  
_

Salio de su habitación para buscar una nueva botella de tequila, había descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo, que el alcohol calmaba su tristeza y sufrimiento. Y en esos momentos, sufría demasiado. Caminada directo a la cocina, mientras tarareaba una de sus ultimas melodías que había inventado ese día.

_-... Im caught again in the mystery...Your by my side, but are you still with me..._ _lararara._..-

Sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho, se recargo en una de las paredes para sostenerse, ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Tanto le afectaba aquella chica? Pero no solo era una chica.. era Noodle, SU Noodle...

* * *

Murdoc aun no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, veía como aquella ballena salia volando directo a un helicóptero, volteo para ver a aquel Russel gigantesco que revelaba a Noodle..

Su corazón se paro por unos minutos, sus pies estaban en la arena, temblando como gelatina, estaba aterrado, asombrado..

Todo a su alrededor se había despejado, Boogieman ya no estaba, ni el, ni las demás personas que querían invadir Plastic Beach.. ¿ Habían ganado?

Stuart corrió hacia Noodle que estaba depositada en la arena, con aquel vestido blanco y una extraña mascara que parecía de gato. ¿Porque tenia una mascara? Murdoc camino lentamente hacia los chicos que estaban abrazados, y se les quedo viendo por varios minutos, hasta que 2D se alejo de _ella. _Era obvio que Noodle lo miraba, aunque tenia la mascara, sabia que lo miraba, se acerco a la chica, que seguía estática; 2D se sentó en una roca, observando en silencio.

El satanista quedo enfrente de la chica, a unos escasos centímetros de ella, se quito su gorro de capitán dejándolo caer a un lado de el, Noodle, se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a Murdoc, el cual se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar como un niño a los pies de Noodle.

* * *

Le quito la mascara con delicadeza, revelando un rostro maduro, digno de una señorita.. ya no era aquella Noodle de 10 años, la cual con trabajos podía hablar ingles, Murdoc sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver que tenia una quemadura en su ojo derecho;_ por eso la mascara. _Le acaricio el rostro mientras la muchacha lo veía con curiosidad, sus ojos verdes reflejaban tristeza, y al ver a Murdoc en tan mal estado, le dolía.

-Tranquila cariño- Le susurro Murdoc dulcemente, Noodle sonrió débilmente mientras 2D seguía viendo la escena, -Estas en casa-

Stuart cerro la puerta de la "habitación" de Noodle, se sentía aliviando de que estuviera con ellos de nuevo, pensó que Murdoc se sentiría igual de bien que el, y eso le alegro, a fin de cuentas, el dichoso satanista no era tan malo como el decía, su mente viajo hacia aquellos días en los que Murdoc no salia de su habitación, se la pasaba tomando, hundido en una miseria de vida. Y ahora verlo en el sofá, con _El Diablo, _y con una libreta en mano, hacían al peliazul sentirse verdaderamente bien... Estaban todos juntos, aunque Russel era enorme, aunque Noodle tenia heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas, aunque Murdoc seguía temeroso a un mañana, y aunque el tuviera una gran fobia a las ballenas..

Antes de entrar a descansar a su nueva habitación, miro a Murdoc una segunda vez, seguía con aquella botella de alcohol en la mano, suspiro y con voz temblorosa dijo -Te dije que la encontraríamos-

Murdoc hizo una mueca cuando Stuart cerro la puerta, sonrió mientras en aquella libreta escribía el titulo de _To Binge _en letras grandes..

* * *

_**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, **_

_**dudas, errores, háganme saber :33**_

_**Un saludo! **_


End file.
